


Klainanigans!When Kurt Wanted to Go Back to McKinley

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hates hearing Daddy and Kurt argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans!When Kurt Wanted to Go Back to McKinley

They were arguing. They were always arguing now. Blaine sat on the couch, hugging himself and rocking a little in time to the music in the movie. 

He hated it when Kurt and Daddy fought. They were loud. Blaine didn’t even understand why Kurt bothered fighting with Daddy. It’s not like he would win; Daddy would spank him, and he’d probably get extra because he was being bad.

Blaine winced as he heard a slapping sound. Kurt must have stomped his foot again; why wouldn’t he stop doing that? Daddy always spanked for foot stomping.

“I HATE YOU,” Kurt yelled, frustrated, “YOU’RE MEAN, AND YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING I WANT TO DO!”

“Kurt, stop,” Noah said, trying to remain calm. They’d been arguing about Kurt returning to McKinley for weeks, and he knew that Burt agreed with him. 

Kurt didn’t stop. Instead, he threw something. Blaine heard the crash, and Kurt’s subsequent wail at Daddy’s response.

Daddy said stay on the couch. He told Blaine to watch the movie until they were done talking, but Blaine didn’t want to have to listen to the shouting anymore. He was sick of their arguing. Stupid Kurt wanted to go back to McKinley because he liked his friends there better than Blaine. 

He grabbed his iPod and shoved the noise cancelling ear buds into his ears. Turning on music, he tried to ignore everything. He didn’t care; he had other friends at Dalton. Kurt could go wherever he wanted. 

Just because Daddy went to McKinley, and that meant Kurt would get extra time with Daddy, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t love Blaine anymore. Daddy promised; he loved Kurt, and he loved Blaine. 

He hugged himself harder, trying to convince himself that Kurt going back to McKinley wouldn’t change things. Daddy loved Blaine. 

They got loud again, and Blaine stood up. He didn’t want to have to listen to them. It wasn’t fair for Daddy to leave him on the couch to listen to yelling and screaming.

He looked at the stairs for a moment, thinking. Daddy said stay, but Blaine didn’t want to hear them fighting. Straightening his shoulders, he took his blanket, and the book he’d been reading, and he padded on bare feet to the back door. They were too loud; Blaine needed a break.

Daddy said to stay inside. Blaine was supposed to get permission if he was going to play outside. But he hated listening to them fight. 

Walking out into the backyard, Blaine considered his options. He could stay on the deck. He could climb that tree. Or, he could sit in the playhouse.

Kurt had shown Blaine the playhouse a while ago. They didn’t use it anymore because it was little, but it had been Kurt’s when he was little the first time.

Blaine had always wanted a little house, and Kurt’s was nice. Burt had made it for him. Going through the door, he sat on the wooden floor. Wrapping himself up in his blanket, he began reading.

With music on, he couldn’t hear them anymore. He started reading his book, but it was boring. He wiggled, laying down on his side, head pillowed on one arm. Rubbing the silky lining of his blanket against his upper lip and slipping his thumb into his mouth, he closed his eyes. 

Noah ended up having to spank Kurt. Then, he rocked him for a while. “I know you’re angry at everything right now baby, but it’s my job to make sure that you’re safe. And I don’t think that McKinley is a safe place for you. I’m sorry.”

Kurt nodded, still hiccuping a bit. “I miss everything.”

“I know sweetheart,” Daddy told him. “But we’re not going to argue about this anymore baby. I told you no, and you need to accept that.”

Kurt sighed, “I know Daddy. I just don’t like it.”

They rocked for a while, and then Daddy decided it was time to go downstairs. “It’s not fair to leave Blaine by himself for so long baby,” he explained. “Plus, you know he hates listening to you get punished. We need to make sure that he understands that you’re okay. Even if Daddy spanked you.”

They went downstairs, but Blaine wasn’t on the couch. Noah wasn’t worried. Blaine had probably gotten up to go to the bathroom. So they checked.

But Blaine wasn’t in the bathroom. He wasn’t in the kitchen or anywhere else, although Daddy found his backpack, with his phone, in front of the couch.

“Blaine?” Daddy walked around the house, calling for him, Kurt following closely behind. 

“Daddy? Where’d he go?” Kurt felt guilty. He’d been taking up all Daddy’s time, and now Blaine had left, and he was probably mad.

Sitting on his couch, Kurt started to cry. Noah sat next to him, even as he thought about Blaine.

Arm around Kurt, Noah gave him a hug. “Sweetheart, he went for a walk, or he’s in the yard, or something. Your car’s still here, and he left his cell phone. Can you be my big boy and help me find him?”

Sniffling a little, Kurt nodded. He was the big kid, and he could help find Blaine. They agreed that Daddy would go for a walk, and Kurt would stay home in case Blaine returned.

Daddy checked everywhere nearby that he thought Blaine would go to no avail. When he got home, Kurt was back on the couch. He’d gone through the entire house, including the attic and the basement, but he hadn’t found Blaine.

Torn, Noah looked at Kurt for a moment. He wanted to go and find Blaine, but he didn’t know where else to look. Sitting next to Kurt, Daddy pulled him up onto his lap.

“It’s okay sweetheart. He’ll come back when he’s ready,” Daddy reassured. 

Kurt nodded tremulously, and Daddy grabbed the remote. “Why don’t we watch TV until he gets back?”

That got another nod, and a subdued, “‘k Daddy.”

“Alright. I bet he’ll be back before we finish a whole show.”

Kurt didn’t respond to that, snuggling against Daddy and sucking his thumb. He had mostly stopped doing that now, but he needed to do it today.

Neither of them really paid attention to the cartoons that Daddy found. They were thinking too much. Daddy felt guilty because he knew he’d been preoccupied with Kurt lately, and at the risk of sounding like Kurt, that wasn’t fair. Kurt felt badly because he knew how much Blaine hated hearing them fight.

Moreso than Daddy, Kurt knew that Blaine hated the fights. They’d talked about it once, during the trip to Dalton. They really bothered him, and Kurt knew that, and he was a bad boyfriend who was making everybody feel bad just because he wanted to return to McKinley.

Blaine was a really good boyfriend. He listened to Kurt complain, and he almost never complained back. He always let Kurt pick what they were going to do. As Kurt was thinking about this, Blaine wandered through the backdoor, sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

“Daddy?” he mumbled. “I’m hungry. Can I have cookies?” Stumbling over to the couch, he curled up on Noah’s other side, not noticing their looks. When he didn’t get a response, he muttered, “Forgetted. Please cookies Daddy?”

Kurt got over his surprise first, sitting up straight and glaring at Blaine. “Where were you?”

That got a shrug. “Outside.”

“Outside?” Daddy was joining in now, “Where outside? What the hell Blaine? I left you on the couch, watching a movie. You were not supposed to just wander off, without your phone, I might add.”

“Swear jar,” Blaine whispered, shrinking back into the couch.

He wasn’t trying to be a smartass. Swearing was against the rules, and Blaine and Kurt had convinced Daddy that if they couldn’t swear, he shouldn’t be allowed to either. The swear jar was actually just a bank in Kurt’s room, but they were saving the money up for something really cool. They weren’t sure what yet, but they had agreed to voting.

Daddy didn’t appreciate the reminder, and he shook his finger at Blaine, “Don’t even start with me Blaine Riley. You know better. I’m very disappointed.”

That was when Blaine started to cry. He hated when Daddy was disappointed. He knew he was ‘posed to stay on the couch, but he hated the yelling. 

Kurt got into it then. “Don’t yell at him Daddy! It’s not his fault!”

“I’m not-” Noah stopped, taking a deep breath to calm down. “I’m not yelling at him, but he knows better than to wander off without telling anyone where he’s going.”

“But he was upset!”

Noah had stood up, pacing in front of the couch, and Kurt scooted over to Blaine. Wrapping an arm around him protectively, he glared at Daddy. “Not fair.”

“Kurt!” Daddy was exasperated, but his tirade was interrupted by Blaine curling up, hiding his face against his knees and covering his ears.

“STOP STOP STOP! I’M SICK OF YOU TWO FIGHTING ALL THE TIME! JUST STOP!” Bursting into tears, he rocked a little bit.

That shocked Daddy enough that he stopped lecturing, opting instead to sit down next to Blaine again. “It’s okay monkey. Kurt and I are done fighting. I promise. Stop crying.”

Blaine just shook his head, allowing Daddy to pull him up into his lap. “It’s okay munchkin. I promise. We were arguing, but we’re done now. Shhhhhhh.”

Daddy rocked Blaine for a while, until his tears wound down. They couldn’t talk then because Blaine managed to wear himself out, falling asleep again.

After carrying Blaine up the stairs and getting him settled in Kurt’s bed, Daddy came back downstairs. Levelling a look at Kurt, Daddy said, “We need to talk.”


End file.
